


Birthday

by BurningTheMidnightOil



Series: Naruto-verse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I need a tooth brush fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTheMidnightOil/pseuds/BurningTheMidnightOil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her birthday, Sakura receives the one gift that's worth waiting for. One shot! Fluffy Drabble. Sakura/Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Sakura always loved her birthday, though not for the reasons you would expect. It wasn't the cake, cards, flowers, party, or even the gifts form her friends and family.

No, the real reason she loved her birthday was at the end of the day; when the party was over and the chaos of the day complete, her children tucked into their beds, she received the one gift that she had waited all year for…

It never mattered that he always got her the same singular gift because she'd never tire of receiving it...

For on her birthday her husband would draw her into his strong embrace and in the stillness of the night he'd whisper that one precious sentence that never escaped his soft lips the other three hundred and sixty-four days of the year.

His obsidian locks would brush gently her face as she leaned against him, his breath warm in her ear; and ever so softly, he'd whisper,

"I love you, Uchiha Sakura."

And in that moment, she could swear that heaven could be found in an utterance.


End file.
